Full Cup
by beargeek15
Summary: Harry could defy and defeat creatures far out of his league in life. Now he's a Servant. Caster. And this is a fight he knows how to win. "I got killed once. I didn't die from it."


I know, I know, but this idea wouldn't let go of me...

* * *

I got killed once. I didn't die from it.

Some believe that you don't really die until you stop having any influence in the world; that no one is dead while their name is still spoken. Of course, by that logic, the heroes and villains and in-betweens of history, your prophets and mass-murderers and Lord Byrons, are all alive and kicking. Maybe it's that belief that leads us to seek fame, or infamy, or anything; we want to know for certain that our lives will be longer than we could make them through diet and exercise. Call it a metaphysical form of self-preservation.

For a Heroic Spirit, summoned to compete in the Holy Grail War, it's much less meta-anything. A Servant's abilities, tools and, to some extent, their physical bodies are defined by their legend, how they are known where they are known.

My form as a Servant was all of the 6'10" I'd been in life, with slightly more muscle on a frame that still looked like it was made of high tension wire. I was wearing my black Inverness coat and it looked perfectly tailored, as did the button-up shirt and dress pants that I wore underneath it. My combat boots fit like gloves. Both of my hands had black leather gloves on them, also fitting... very well indeed. My face was handsome in a hawkish fashion, all narrow points and thin planes, with a distinctive scar over one dark eye.

Servant-me looked a lot cooler than I ever did in life. Scarier too. Go reputation. I got a real good look after I was finished with the whole summoning business.

(Don't ask me to describe how it felt. My sense of touch only operates in so many dimensions.)

I had a unit of time that would be impossible for anything natural to act in to realize that the reason that I could see myself was that I had been summoned into a room full of mirrors, another to see my my master looking at me like I was scum on his shoe. Then, when I gave my part of the ritual ("I ask of you, are you my master?") he said, his voice brimming with contempt and disappointment, "You are_ not _Medea of Colchis."

And that was that. I knew him. Personal Skills are handy like that. And I knew I would never serve a narcissistic rapist.

So I grinned a shark's grin and said, "Look me in the eye and say that."

He did.

Sucker.

His soul was not suitable for minors. Or majors. Or colonels. I knew that I was right to to cast him off- his wish would _definitely _not mesh with mine. Or the wish of anyone who thought of women as people.

There were dolls. And chains.

Sicko.

When I came out of the Soulgaze, he look shocked for half a second, then stammered something nonsensical, then fainted. Hit the floor, go _thump._

Wuss.

I walked over to his unconscious form. Now, how to make him stay that way long enough..?

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Shirou and the gang see the Wizard. But now, stats!

Servant: Caster

True Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden

Alternate Classes: Rider, Archer

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: D

Agility: D

Endurance: B+

Mana: A++

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:

Territory Creation (B-): Allows the creation of a "Workshop". Due to complications with his legend, Caster is unable to make a workshop that is more than 20 cubic feet in area, severely limiting the usefulness of the ability.

Item Construction (A): Caster is able to craft combat-functional foci and Mystic Codes of considerable power and utility, as well as a variety of potions, all from thematically appropriate but otherwise mundane materials.

Personal Skills:

Independent Action (B): Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage to his spiritual core.

Battle Continuation (B+): Reduces combat penalties from injuries. Grants the ability to eventually heal from any wound, even one that would normally be permanently crippling.

Discernment Of The Conspiracy (B+): Capable of analyzing people and situations to come to a correct conclusion about things that are hidden. At this level, any mystery may be solved with three major "clues."

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and can deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit (A+): Negates Charisma of equivalent rank. At this level, any effect that would limit thinking or movement is drastically reduced in effectiveness, and extra damage may be done to those who attempt to influence Caster with Charisma or mental magic.

In life, Caster believed in freedom with holy passion, and was said to "spit in the eye of gods and demons alike." Caster routinely defied and mocked creatures of power far beyond his own, more often than not thwarting them if not defeating them outright from sheer surprise at his audacity.

Mystic Eyes (Soulgaze) (B): Anyone meeting Caster's eyes for 5 full seconds will enter into a Soulgaze. In this state, lasting only a second of real time, each participant will see the essence of the other in appropriate metaphor. After the first use, it can never be used again on the same person.

High-Speed Arcane Words (B): The ability to associate preconceived magical effects with certain chosen words. Unlike High-Speed Divine Words, this ability does require active Circuits; it's only effects are the ability to freely customize spells and to decrease casting time. At this rank, spells equal in power to Ten-Counts can be cast in 15 seconds, and all other spells are considered Single Actions. Also, the rule that spells have the same power regardless of the power of the caster is ignored; the power of individual spells can be freely increased or decreased, with appropriate modifications to mana cost.

Noble Phantasms:

Margaret's Pentacle -An Inherited Map (B-): This Noble Phantasm allows Caster to open a "doorway" to any area in the world, provided the area he starts in can be said to be "connected in more than two ways" to his destination. For example, a door could be opened between two graves only if the they shared at least two qualities beyond being graves, such as "belonging to a soldier" and "almost forgotten." The "doorways" can be made in sizes ranging from barely large enough to admit Caster to 42' in diameter, and kept open for as long as he is able to sustain them. The physical pentacle that houses this ability may also be used as a holy symbol.

The Teacher in the Skull- Stolen Knowledge From The Grave (A-): A skull containing a sapient and sentient spirit of knowledge bound to serve whosoever holds its home. Caster has named it "Bob." Bob has an instinctive and encyclopedic knowledge of history and the workings of magic that exceeds that of any mortal magus. However, the skull it is housed in can be broken by mortal strength, or worse; stolen and made to serve its new owner as Caster stole it from his master.

Soulfire- The Forge Of Creation Through Sacrifice (B+): In life, Caster could sacrifice parts of his soul to empower his spells with the essence of creation, increasing their effectiveness manyfold. As a Heroic Spirit, this allows any spell he chooses to double in mana cost and quadruple in power. Any spell that is enhanced by this Noble Phantasm also gains the property "treats targets Magic resistance as one rank lower."

Chichen Itza- Annihilation Of The Monstrous Brood (Anti-Army- A+): Manifesting as an Aztec sacrificial knife, this Noble Phantasm can be called the ultimate in offensive sympathetic magic. Should the knife be used to kill a member of a "bloodline", all other members shall also die. In this case, "bloodline" may refer to Dead Apostles that were turned by an eventual common root.


End file.
